Back of Blue Notebook
by l'envoi
Summary: Things can happen in the back of MY notebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Drabble  
**Author:** Jyonrai  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Too many to state  
**Mood:** Random  
**Word Count:** …who knows?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright:** Drabble ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher), **Kaoru**, **Kaeru**, **Enjyu**, and more people… – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman, although it is and always will be my ultimate fandom. :D  
**Author's Notes: **Ummm…hi. My friends and I made this because we were bored and high. I hope you enjoy, though. Well…umm…here you go.

Hajime: Tsubakara-san?  
Tsubame: Yes?  
Hajime: Who's Jou?  
Tsubame: Uhh...shifty eyes A dead person. (man)  
Hajime: sigh I know that Tsubakara-san, but really. Who is Jou Tetsunosuke?  
Tsubame: flinches He...was a friend. A really close friend. (my lover)  
Hajime: suspicious Then you probably know him well.  
Tsubame: ... nod (Of course. I loved him...)  
Hajime: Tell me...was he my father?  
Tsubame: blinkblinkjawdrop  
Hajime: Helloo...earth to Tsubakara-san?  
Tsubame: I- I- I- I! He's not your father!!!  
Hajime: Sure, he isn't...  
Tsubame: I'm serious! (No, I'm not!)  
Hajime: But he suspiciously looks like me and I thought...  
Tsubame: gasp I guess I have to tell you the horrible truth. You don't have a mother or father because you are...AN ALIEN!?! Maybe...  
Hajime: gasp I should have known!  
Tsubame: Yes, you should have...  
Hajime: ...  
Tsubame: ...erm...  
Hajime: ...  
Tsubame: What?

"...Tsubakara-san?" Hajime glowered, rasining an eyebrow at the elder boy.

"WHAT!"

"You know that I know that you know that I know you're lying, right?" the boy asked, folding his arms in front of him.

"Uh...so?" Tsubame answered weakly.

"Tsubakara-san, you do know that I know where you keep your teddy bears and your...questionable...clothes, right?" the boy smirked.

"THOSE WERE PRESENTS FROM MY MUM!" the taller boy burst out. "I SWEAR!"

Hajime smirked. "Sure, they were...Anyway, we're going off-topic...Who is Jou Tetsunosuke?"

"Uhh...He's...Well, he's Jou Tetsunosuke," Tsubame coughed.

And then a guy named Fred and his lover, Bob, threw a pimple at the Hajime dude!

Hajime wiped off the pimple pie (?). "Please be more...umm, specific?"

"Uhh..." Tsubame muttered, wrinkling his nose. "He was...tall and uh...he had...blue hair?"

"Yes, and?"

"He...uh...was a ninja and liked uh...being a ninja?"

The ninja ate pie and looked like Britney Spears. He was gay...I think.

Tsubame continued after a short pause. "No one saw that."

Hajime smiled as he held an album of grade-A blackmail pictures. "So will you tell me or not?"

Tsubame began to cough violently. "I- I- I-...uh...I let the uh...next writer handle that."

Tsubame told Hajime...finally...he was now part of the "Gayhood Gayer than Gay!" community.

Tsubame sweatdropped. "Ummm...no. Gabby, could you clear this up for all of us?"

Gabby shook her head. "Infer-no man!" she replied.

Tsubame then turned to look at the next writer. "Uh...Bianca?"

The fairies killed themselves because Gabby went down...to Ecuador.

"Darnit Bianca!" Gabby growled, shoving this notebook in Janina's hands.

Janina sweatdropped. "Just let me do it. He was an 18-year-old ninja who came from Tsubakara City. He was cool and...he was Tsubame's best friend."

"Oooh!" Hajime said. "Really? he asked turning to Tsubame.

"...Yeah." he answered. "I think." (What do I mean, "I think." Of course he was!)

He ate chicken and killed himself. That's why we're gonna make a new story about a duck named Bobo.

Janina raised her hand in protest. "NOOO! This is MY story...well, it's actually Casey's."

"Yeah!" Gabby agreed.

Janina and Gabby died permanently after this sentence and came back to life because students can't go dying in the middle of Filipino class.

"OK, where were we?" Gabby asked, turning back to Janina for answers.

Janina sighed. "We were talking about the late Jou."

"Right!" Hajime agreed. "Then, anyway...I would like an answer now, Tsubakara-kun," he smiled, wiggling the album in the older boy's direction.

Tsubame groaned. "Give us some adjectives, Gabby."

"Uhh...right! He also starred in one imagination clip directed and produced by...MOA!" she smiled proudly.

The two boys sweatdropped. "Those were _not_ adjectives, Gabby..." Tsubame muttered.

The other boy, however, began jumping up and down. "Really? Which one? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Uh...Terria Ferria in Mermadia. If I remember correctly..."

"Oh yeah!" Tsubame agreed. "I was in that one too!"

"HEY!" Janina interrupted. "You're taking too long!" she complained.

"Meow," Casey suddenly piped up. "I'm joining! Meow!"

Janina was so pissed that she shot Casey with a banana. "You traitor!"

Suddenly, Joanne burst into the room. She took a few seconds that survery the room, (Casey and Janina in a dust ball fight, Gabby eating the bananas, the remaints of the pimple pie on the wall and on the clothes of the two boys, the two boys in a room with _girls_) then she blew her top.

Well, they look like girls anyway...

"EEP!" they all squeaked and cowered in the corner of the room from EVIL! JOANNE.

Then, Jewels came along and hugged Hajime.

Hajime tried to pry himself off the girl's death grip, but failed miserably.

"Can't...breathe..." he managed to choke out.

"I luff you, Jou!" she purred.

"Oh my gosh! Did she just call me Jou?!?"

"Grr..." Casey growled. "Jou is taken, you censored!" A painful kick was given to Jewels. Meanwhile, Casey waved the "JouxTsubame Yaoi Love" flag. ()

Janina just sighed as she helped Jewels up. Casey was DEFINITELY going to be imprisoned for child abuse.

Hajime stared at Jewels, to Casey, to Tsubakara-san and the "JxT" flag lying dejectedly on the floor as Janina scolded Casey, tugging at her ear.

Hajime sighed as he picked up the flowers.

"Janina's lines sometimes use the word sigh," Casey mused.

"CASEY!" Janina screamed. "Are you even listening?"

Janina kicked Casey painfully at her...I dunno. She just kicked her.

While Casey writhed in agony on the floor, muttering curses not suitable to mention here, Hajime asked Tsubame a very, VERY questionable question. "Were you and Jou Tetsunosuke lovers?"

Crickets sounds filled the room.

Tsubame simply fainted. Casey waved the victory flag.

Janina's eye twitched in irritation as she hit the yaoi fangirl at the back of the neck, effectively knocking her out.

(Janina: I don't want to knock you out, Casey...

Casey: Okay, erase the KO part.)

Janina's eye twitched in irritation as she flung Jou and Tsubame dolls out the room. Casey ran after them like a dog playing fetch.

Hajime just smiled weakly, grasping the flowers tighter. "I'll just be leaving now," he said as he walked away.

Jewels whispered to Joanne. "That kid's so emo."

"But he is your son after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Drabble  
**Author:** Jyonrai  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Too many to state  
**Mood:** Random  
**Word Count:** …who knows?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright:** Back of Blue Notebook ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher), **Kaoru**, **Kaeru**, **Enjyu**, and more people… – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman, although it is and always will be my ultimate fandom. :D  
**Author's Notes: **Ummm…hi. My friends and I made this because we were bored and high. I hope you enjoy, though. Well…umm…here you go.

**Chapter 2**

Casey jawdropped. Gabby poked her.

"That was not funny, Joanne.

Joanne giggled evilly.

Tsubame gained consciousness and awoke to a very chaotic scene.

"What's going on?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" Casey sidestepped from her previous spot to take a look at Tsubame. A crash echoed in the room. Janina's Kick of Fury missed.

To Janina's horror, she had kicked the clan leader himself.

Tsubame blacked out once more. Jeez…what a sissy…

"He is NOT a sissy!" Janina protested. They should have known that she was an obsessed Tsubame fangirl.

"Then what about his wardrobe?" Casey retorted, pointing to the clan leader's closet, which held an assortment of…questionable clothing…

"Anyway, I heart him, so bug off!" she hissed.

"Bwahahahahah!" Gabby did the evil laugh. "I caught it in video!" She grinned evilly.

"Hmphh."

**Back to Hajime…**

He laid the flowers on Jou's grave by the tree near the waterfall. "Here you go, Tetsunosuke-san. I hope that you will accept these flowers." He smiled. "I asked Tsubame about you today. He freaked out. I feel drawn to you for some reason. Isn't that funny?"

And then, a super ninja who had apple pie smacked everybody in the face with pieces of pie…everybody died. Mister Quacker, the evil chicken, now reigns the Philippines…

But back in the story, people came back to life and killed the super ninja by drowning him in glue.

Not true, Tsubame was playing with his sword and Jou…ummm…ran into it, so he couldn't come back.

My apologies, everyone came back, except for those that were so cruelly murdered.

sniff

"Take your sniffing somewhere else, boy!" the ever-so-cruel Gabby screeched, waving her arms.

Hajime poked Gabby. Do you know why I feel so drawn?"

"Infer-no, punk, and I couldn't care less!" she replied, shoving him off.

Hajime just stared. "I was just asking."

"Darn it, boy!" Gabby growled, poking her ear. "You deaf?"

Hajime just turned away. "You aren't very nice.

Gabby grinned, adjusting her glasses. "Finally, some smart words," she laughed.

Hajime spun around. "Where?"

Gabby was not listening, as she was already eating one of the flowers and commenting on its taste. "Hn…Not very crunchy, are they?" she mused thoughtfully as she threw the stem aside.

"I was supposed to give them to Jou!"

She glared at the boy. "Aand?...What make you think _**I**_ care?" she replied rather callously.

"It's okay, Hajime…" a random voice said.

"Hello, random voice!" Gabby replied cheerily.

"Hello, Gabby. Eating flowers again, I see…Good…good…"

"NOOOOOO!" Gabby yawned sleepily. "Bad…bad," she said. "They taste worse than the last time."

"That's because you're eating flowers meant for a dead person…"

"Oh?" she replied casually. "Did I ever say I _cared_?"

"Not directly…"

Gabby stuck her tounge out in reply.

"Anyway, hey! Remember me? My name rhymes with 'pen'."

"Oh," she groaned. "Yeah, you're Ben."

"Er…no."

"Len? Ken? Hen? Cen? Men? Den?"

"No…"

"…It's PEN, isn't it?"

"NOOO!" It's WHEN! I mean…WEN!"

"Oh, Wen as in Wendsday from The Adams Family!"

"I hate you."

"You can't hate me; I AM YOU!"

Wen gasped. "You mean…we're GAY?!"

"Ummm…no," Hajime sweatdropped.

"Of course not…" Clara smirked evilly.

"CLARA?!? How did you get here?!?"

"Through my IMAGINATION!!!" she said rather strangely, motioning her hands to show a rainbow.

"Wha- What are you going to do to us?" Wen stammered, holding tightly unto Hajime's arm, his nails digging PAINFULLY into the poor boy's skin.

Secretly, Hajime was crying from the pain on the inside.

"I brough a little friend with me, as well," she said, pulling Enjyu the Rabbit from Gray's wizard hat.

"What's up, fools?" the Enjyu rabbit said.

Everyone just stared, disturbed…except for Lienna, who was smothering Enjyu with one of her hugs.

"You're so cute, Enjyu!"

"I am not cute! Nor am I a friend of anyone or a rabbit! And I am definitely NOT little!"

"Of course you're not! You're ugly!"

Joshua appeared (from God-knows-where, mind you) and started laughing maniacally and pointing at Enjyu. "Suure you're not…" he said in between fits of laughter.

"Ghey!" Gabby laughed.

"What did you say, you blabby brat? Wanna DIE?! I'm not frikin' gay!" Enjyu burst out, blasting out the eardrums of the people nearby.

"Takes one to know one, Brat-back!" Gabby snapped back.

"Ha! So that means you're gay too! So there!" Enjyu yelled triumphantly.

"Gay is in 'happy'!" Gabby smiled.

"Stop calling each other gay 'coz none of you are!" Janina bursted out angrily.

Everybody fell silent. Finally: "How can you be so sure?" Enjyu asked.

"I just am!" Janina snapped. "Topic change please."

"Ummm…okay. Did I tell you about my undying hate towards all of you?!?" he screamed.

"We love you too…!" Wen and Joshua cooed teasingly.

"Aaargh! Die! Just die, die, DIE all of you!" he screeched.

"Uh…He says things strangely! Allow me to translate!" Clara smiled. "He uh…says…Yay…uh I'm glad I'm…uh loved? By all of you?" Clara offered.

"#$&!" Enjyu barked at them.

"Cool!" Hajime said, pointing at the boy. "He can pronounce symbols!"

"So can I!" Gabby yelled proudly. "(Superman, Batman and Green Lantern)"

"Cool! I can pronounce superhero insignia!" Wen squealed.

"It's not that great…" Enjyu muttered, earning himself a slap and a punch from Wen and Gabby. (He fell backward, spouting more symbols to Hajime's delight.)

"This was so expected. Wen and Enjyu are always pissing each other off," Janina muttered.

"To the Batcave!" Gabby yelled, doing the Mustang pose.

Tununuhnuhnunuhuh! The background music rang as the Bat Symbol spiraled onto the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Drabble  
**Author:** Jyonrai  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Too many to state  
**Mood:** Random  
**Word Count:** …who knows?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright:** Back of Blue Notebook ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher), **Kaoru**, **Kaeru**, **Enjyu**, and more people… – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman, although it is and always will be my ultimate fandom. :D

**Warnings: **Implied yaoi (This is due to Kaouru :P)  
**Author's Notes: **Ummm…hi. My friends and I made this because we were bored and high. I hope you enjoy, though. Well…umm…here you go.

**Chapter 3**

"MINISKIRTS!" Joshua cheered. Crickets sounded.

"What?" he said. "This is a drabble. Drabbles elude all common sense."

Janina ran up to him and delivered her trademark "Kick of Fury", giving Joshua a pleasurable amount of pain.

She signaled a thumbs-up. "Yup, I've still got it!"

"What was that for?!?" Joshua shouted.

"For being a threat!" Janina replied. "Plus, you were pissing me off! Just like your counterpart…"

Casey giggled evilly.

Then suddenly, two white gloves flashed along with a dark figure. "I am…ROXAS!!!" Kitkat screamed, flailing her arms wildly at everyone.

"What the heck?" Cain said."

"Who are you?" asks the short Ed. "I'M NOT SHORT!" he screams.

"Master!" Joshua cried, running towards him through a field of flowers.

"Oh, hey, Joshua!"

"NOOO!" Gabby yelled dramatically. "Kitter can't be ROXAS! I AM!" she cried, strangling the offending girl and earning herself another Kick of Fury from Janina.

"Grrr…WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS?!?" Janina screamed.

"Heh heh. Because you do," Gabby replied with a smirk. "How you holding up there, shorty?" she yelled at Hajime.

"Yes, Miss Gabby!" he said ever-so-politely.

"You call me Miss again 'n I'll skewer you, boy!" Wen yelled in fury.

Cricket sounds.

"Wen, you do know that _Gabby _should be screaming that, right?" Janina asked, putting a hand to the boy's forehead to check his temperature.

"So what?!? I'm just as good as her!"

"Uh…that doesn't change the fact that you're not a girl."

"How do **you** know?!?"

"…Hn…good call…"

"Darn streyt!" Wen yelled proudly.

"Wrong grammar, boy," Joshua smiled.

"I doesn't care!" Wen said, folding his arms.

"Nobody does, Wen," Jou muttered, rising up from his grave as he dusted himself off.

"J-Jouey!" Gabby yelped. "You're alive! How?"

"Anyone would come back to life hearing the racket you people were making!" he tutted, cleaning dirt out of his ears.

"Brother, you're back!" Tsubame said, glomping him.

"Yes, I'm back. Now, if you people could just leave, I could die in peace," Jou replied.

"I won't let you die!" Tsubame shouted.

Too late. Jou's body got all mummy-ish and fell back into the hole, causing dust to fly up into the mouths of the people.

"NOOO! It's depression all over again!" Tsubame said, crying.

Jou: …

Tsubame:…

"…Aw, okay fine! I won't die yet!" the older boy grumbled, rising from the grave.

"Hooray!" Casey punched the air triumphantly. "Joshua," she commanded. "Go raise the JxT flag!"

The green-haired boy crossed his arms. "I serve none but Master Cain!"

Janina slid next to Joshua. "MHM! That's the way, Joshie!" she said, patting him appraisingly on the back. "You're cooler than I thought!" 

"I am cool!" he responded rather violently.

"Yeah!" she said, patting him harder on the back. "Just keep telling yourself that!"

Janina tore the JxT flag and raised the 'Hurt the Yaoi Fangirl' flag proudly.

Casey gave an ear-piercing shriek.

"Get her!" Joshua shouted, holding a pitchfork and torch, along with many others behind him. Oh, the betrayal…

"Gah!" she grabbed Cain from out of nowhere and used his as a shield. Then, Casey cackled evilly.

Now, Cain was not happy about this at all. "Joshua, get me out of here and beat the guts out of your counterpart!"

"Anything for you, Master Cain!" he said with random sparkles surrounding him as he skipped to Casey.

When he finally reached her, he delivered a powerful punch.

"How could you, Joshua?" Casey feigned hurt. "I thought you loved me?!"

"Ewww…gross. Casey's putting herself in a pairing," Gabby remarked, disgusted.

Joshua was put off by Casey's remarks and could do nothing but dumbly stare. Meanwhile, she took this chance to kick him in the place where it hurts face…

"Bad Casey!" Janina shouted, delivering another Kick of RAGE and Fury (that's 10x more painful. Heh heh heh.)

"Medic…" she choked out before promptly passing out.

"Bwahahahahaha! Haha!"

"She should've just kicked him where the sun don't shine. Besides, he can't have kids with his partner anyways," Gabby mused. Everyone glanced at Cain.

"What?" Cain asked. Joshua was seemingly choking on his own spit.

Jou pat him on the back, smiling. "Don't worry, Joshua. Heaven's a really nice place!"

"We'll attend the funeral too!" Hajime added.

"Ummm…Hajime…" Janina stuttered.

"Yes, Miss Janina," he smiled.

"Ummm…aren't you a reincarnation of Jou? Then, why can the both of you be here at the same time?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Oh…I must be in the wrong story," Hajime realized.

"No, you're in the right story…"

"Obviously," Wen said. "We have no idea."

Anyway, Joshua was still choking and Jou was just…laughing. How mean.

And Gabby was there, spittin' on a goldfish, tryin' to kept it alive…

"Okaaay…"

"Typical Gabby…" Janina muttered.

In the end, Joshua did NOT die.

"Awww…" Jou sighed. "I'm so alone…"

"Don't be said, brother. I'm here," Tsubame said, hugging him.

Casey (who a few lines ago woke up in intense pain) did not bother raising the JxT flag for fear of getting kicked…again…and again…and again…

"I am scarred for life," she sobbed.

Da Gabboid, however, had no such fear and immediately conjured one out of thin air. She began waving it behind Janina. Janina felt that something was wrong and looked behind ever. The ever sly Gabboid, however, was _sly_, thus she rammed the flag into the poor, pitiful Casey's hands.

Janina just got a marker and wrote "Anti-" before it.

"Oh, screw twist you!" she screamed before snapping the flag in half.

Gabby laughed, then resumed trying to "accio" her pen out of the sadistic Janina's hands in the real world.

"censored! You messed up my lines!"

"…"

Let's get back to the still choking Joshua and the still lonely Jou…

"My friend…I do believe that the last statement is a matter of opinion," Gabby remarked, thinking that Casey had said 'lovely' instead of 'lonely'.

"So, how was life up there, Jou?"

"Cool," he replied. "I met up with my friends and got a halo…"

"Dude," Wen started. "Gold so clashes with your hair."

"It's yellow…"

"Ah…me see…"

"Yes, yes…"

"So…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ummm…"

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Drabble  
**Author:** Jyonrai  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Too many to state  
**Mood:** Random  
**Word Count:** …who knows?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright:** Back of Blue Notebook ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher), **Kaoru**, **Kaeru**, **Enjyu**, and more people… – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman, although it is and always will be my ultimate fandom. :D

**Warnings: **Gaylords (O.o)  
**Author's Notes: **Ummm…hi. My friends and I made this because we were bored and high. I hope you enjoy, though. Well…umm…here you go.

**Chapter 4**

Jou coughed violently. "Well…since I can see where this is going, I'll leave now."

"Brother, NO!" Tsubame cried.

"Well, you could always join him," Enjyu grinned evilly.

"Yeah! MURDUR!" Gabby screamed, punching the air triumphantly. "I WANNA HELP!"

"Dude, grammar check," Casey grumbled.

"Spelling, actually," Janina corrected.

"Joshua…"

"Yes?"

"I know your secret…YOU WEAR A MUDMASK AT NIGHT BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU FEEL PRETTY!!!"

Cain snickered. "How did you know?"

Gabby laughed and kicked Cain. "That, my friend, is needed to not know information."

Cain rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, I need to know, right?"

"Uh-huh!" she smiled.

"Master Cain?" Joshua's eye twitched.

"Yeah…"

"ENOUGH!!!" Janina screamed, kicking Joshua in the face, making all of his efforts to look pretty **IN VAIN**!!!

"Hey!" Cain screamed. "He needs that to look good BESIDE me!" 

"Yeah! Everyone needs a good looking guy next to him!" Wen lolled. "Take Li and me, for example. Li is good looking…but not as good looking as **ME**!" he laughed.

Li stuck his tongue out. "Watch it. You're head is getting as big as a watermelon!"

"Oh my gosh!" Clara screamed, popping out of nowhere. "You all are gay!!!"

"…" The boys all looked at each other.

"I bet you guys put on make-up and dresses and pose in front of a mirror when nobody's looking!"

"No we don-"

"You all make me sick! It's bad enough that Enjyu wears gay-ish clothes already! Eeeeew!!!"

somewhere else "AAAACHOOO!" Enjyu sneezes. "I can sense a disturbance-"

"In the force! _Kiii-kooo…Kiii-koooh!_" Gabby replies, then wheezes.

"What is this story really supposed to be about anyways?!"

"We don't know! Casey made it up. Blame her for all this nonsense," says Wen.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a not-so-tall person appears, wearing one of those medieval outfits. coughdressescough

All gasp – if you're wondering how the others got there too…Well, I don't know either…

_MOVING ON!!!_

"It's…I-it's…"

"Hey! It's my dad in some kind of…OMIGOSH!!! YOU'RE GAY AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?!" screams the Gabby.

"Guys! This is my story! And I say NO GAYLORDS are allowed to take any part of it!!!" Janina screams.

"BACK, DEMON! I SAID BACK!!!" Clara shouts at the 'dude' in a dress – who wasn't even moving.

Gabby throws a bottle of Holy Water at it without even opening the bottle (it was glass BTW…) "IMPURE!" she shouts.

The bottle hits 'it' directly in the forehead…it breaks. The water comes out and the Gaylord starts melting…

"KEVIN…FORGIIIIIVEEE MEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes? Did anyone call?" asks the confused and sleepy Kevin…

"Hey!!!" someone shouts before the boys disappear. "We may ALL be lozer Gaylords but no one's really that straight!!!" says the Yamato.

"Um…" Hajime interjects. "Where is this going to?"

But before anyone could give him a decent answer, a dark figure loomed in the room. Everyone gasped in terror…and…randomness because they could actually see the figure in DHB HIGH DEFINITION!!! (Fine, it wasn't a dark figure.)

No one could name this character…well, except for Wen, of course.

"Kiba!" Wen spat out in disgust as he pointed at the Chinese boy.

"Wen…" he said, smirking. "It seems that you are not happy to see me."

"Of course not!" Wen sneered. "You are my archenemy!"

He tried to roundhouse kick him with his amazing Kung-fu prowess, but Kiba just dodged it with ease.

Wen sweatdropped and turned to Janina. "Hey! Just whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Yeah!" Gabboid growled, cracking Wen's knuckles. "You better decide where you loyalties lie, Mum."

"My loyalities?" she repeated, confused. "It's with all of you!"

Casey sighed. "And yet you enjoy beating us up. Most especially me."

"I don't ENJOY beating you up. It just happens when you have your Y-senses tingle," she replied, faking a sweet a smile.

**Back to the Kiba and Wen fight…**

"HEY! Why does Kiba get to be said first?!?" Wen shouted in an infuriated tone.

Fine…

**Back to the WEN and Kiba fight…**

"HEY!" Kiba shouted in the same way the currently pleased Wen did earlier. "Why does HE get to go first?"

Fine…

**Back to the Weba fight…**

"EEEEWWW!!!" they screamed in disgust. "You put our names together!"

So…?

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A PAIRING!!!"

sigh Will you two ever be pleased?!? Fine…

**BACK TO ****THE**** FIGHT!!!**

Wen and Kiba: Who's this "The" guy, huh? We're gonna kill 'im!

"Yeah! He stole MY spotlight!!!" says Kiba.

"YOUR spotlight?! It's mine. MIIINE!!! I'm the star of this show. You hear me?! Me!!! **MEEEEEE!!!!**" says Wen.

"You spoiled brat!!!" says Gabby…

"Hey, I'm just a version of you!" Wen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hmmm…Weba, huh?" Casey began rubbing her palms together. "Yess…new pairing…"

"Cashew! Stand down!" Gabboid barked.

Then, the cashews flew away, so Bobo, the Dodo Bird, ate them while watching the Nativity Story.

"Flying cashews!" Hajime and Jou shouted, amazed, as the cashews flapped away.

Since Janina wanted to, she made Jou possess Hajime for Hajime was his reincarnation after all.

"WOAH!" Jou said, flapping his arms. "I'm tiny!"

But we don't care about that (for now, at least). We want to see some KUNG-FU FIGHTING!!!

"Kung-Fu Fighting" song plays. Radio crackles, then plays "Eye of the Tiger"

"HA!" Kiba said, smirking. "That's MY song. I am…ZE WHITE TIGER!"

"You fool! They play that song to MOCK you!" Wen screamed. "They know that you will DIE AT MY HANDS and only want you to be happy, having it as the LAST SONG YOU'LL EVER HEAR! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"…Can I-"

"Muahahahaha!"

"…Could you-"

"Muahaha!" 

"…"

"…"

"Uh-"

"HA!"

"Wen?"

"Ha! Ha!"

"Hmm…"

"Ha…"

"Er…"

"…Yeah…"

"Mm…"

"What were we talking about again?" Wen asked. Kiba did the classic anime fall.


End file.
